Presently there are only tactical solutions to the obstruction of soldiers' views by dust raised by the firing of projectiles. For example, in the case of tanks, present tactical methods may require tanks to work in teams of two. This ensures that when one tank fires and becomes temporarily "blinded" by the raised dust from the firing of the projectile, the second tank is not allowed to fire so that its crew can act as "spotters" to provide retargeting information to the tank that fired.
Among the disadvantages of the prior art method is that at any given moment, a percentage of a combat force is not free to fire weapons so that they may maintain an unobstructed view. Retargeting information is less accurate when it comes from a different location than the firing weapon due to parallax. Moreover, during the daytime, dust raised by firing a projectile gives away the location of a hidden weapon to the enemy. The flatter the trajectory of the fired projectile the closer the barrel of the weapon will be to the ground, and, therefore, the more dust will be raised. This problem is exacerbated when a tank or cannon is hidden "hull down" behind a small hill or embankment.